


The Adventures Of Master And Padawan

by Justaboredpersonhere



Series: The Journey of Lily Skywalker [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaboredpersonhere/pseuds/Justaboredpersonhere
Summary: Some notes
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Lily Skywalker, Aayla Secura/Original Female Characters
Series: The Journey of Lily Skywalker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

So, doing this now obviously spoils who Lily's master will be, but, when i write an Attack of the Clones continuation, Lily ill have just been knighted so Aayla won't be there a whole lot. So i want to write some adventures that Aayla and her Padawan ill have. This won't be updated a lot, considering i don't have a great imagination and i have to come up with these. I'm very open to suggestions. Have a great day.


	2. Lily's Lightsaber

This will be Lily's Lightsaber design throughout the story. Yes it's from Jedi Fallen Order, its the best i could do.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bPakTzuVfXth1a-vGaheshnwC-0Tgn0x/view?usp=sharing


End file.
